Watch As My Heart Breaks
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Set in between 5x02 and 5x03. Abby goes to see Connor as he works through another night.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in between 5x03 and 5x03.**

Abby walked down the corridors of the ARC, everybody had already left, and the lights were flickering off as she walked towards Connor's lab. Of course he was the only person who hadn't left yet. Again. She quietly knocked on the door, and Connor opened it for her.

"Coming home tonight?" She whispered at him, but he didn't even lookup as he spoke.

"I will, once get this done."

"Connor," She said, "Look at me." Connor looked up at a slightly angry looking Abby.

"Yeah?"

"You can't keep using the same excuse night after night, day after day." Abby sighed, she knew he wouldn't listen to her properly, but she had to try, "This is at least a week now you've been working none stop here, not going out on the field, we're a team Connor. Or have you forgotten that?"

"I know but, that isn't just my job, this is part of it too." Connor explained and looked at her, giving her a sad look, hoping she would try to understand.

"I know, but will you just hear me out?" She begged and moved closer to Connor so she was looking up at him, "Please?"

"Abby, I know what you're gonna say." Connor whispered down to her and Abby's heart dropped suddenly, he still wouldn't listen, not once.

"Connor, it's not doing you any good stuck in here! Day in, day out! It's not healthy!"

"This work, its important Abby."

"What about me?" She questioned, "Am I not as important anymore? I hate you being here all the time, do you think about what it's doing to me? Because I want a boyfriend who's there every night Con, to cuddle when it's cold and to just be near, or is that too much to ask?" Abby ranted for a minute and decided to take a breather, awaiting some sort of reaction from Connor.

"Abby..." Connor started, but stopped as Abby signalled him to,to be honest he didn't even know how to react to what Abby had said, he knew she was right, but he couldn't bring himself to agree, he wanted nothing more than to sit with her in their own home and just be a normal couple whilst they weren't at work, but he knew this work was important, he _needed_ to do this work.

"This isn't what Cutter would have wanted." Abby whispered, tears brimming in her eyes, she knew it was a cheap shot using Cutter as a way to get to Connor, but she thought it would a way, the only way try and get Connor to understand.

"You're wrong, "Connor replied and shook his head at her, "This is what Cutter would have wanted, I'm-"He abruptly stopped himself as he realised what he was about to say, "This is what he would have wanted, if I can get this work done, I'll do him proud, this is work he would have wanted me to do if he was here."

"No," Abby shook her head,"You're wrong, and he wouldn't have wanted you working throughout the night, like he did. Obsessing over everything, overworking yourself. You're not getting any sleep, you're living off caffeine, Con it's not healthy."

"Abby, I love this work, and once it's done and over, it'll be amazing."

Abby nodded.

"Yeah, I know you love your work," She sighed, "But I also thought you loved me."

Abby walked out of Connor's lab, tears filling in her eyes more than ever. Abby continued walking, ignoring Connor as he shouted for her as she left. She didn't want to leave things like that, but she knew he wouldn't listen, not tonight. All she could do was to keep trying to stop him, to at least try and get him for one night. She didn't want this work to cause a rift between them, but she could see it would. It already was. If things kept going like they were, soon enough she could see Phillip breaking them apart completely, but she would keep strong, no matter what. She'd fight for their relationship; she just wished Connor would do the same.

Abby continued walking until she got the lift and waited for a moment. She thought the mention of Cutter would knock some sense in to Connor, she knew it was a cheap shot; Cutter meant a lot to Connor, and her, all Connor wanted was to make Cutter proud and to carry on his work. She just wished he would realise that it wasn't actually Cutters he was carrying on. Abby arrived at her car and sat in the driver's seat for a moment.

She felt like things were just falling apart now. Connor used to actually listen to her and pay attention to her views. She knew he had changed since working for Phillip, but he was still the same old Connor underneath when he was away from the work. Their time on the submarine proved that. Away from the ARC and away from Phillip he was his old self. Happy and geeky, the way she loved him.

The Connor she had fallen in love with.

Abby sighed and rested her forehead against the steering wheel and sobbed for a moment, letting a few tears fall to the ground. She just hoped this was all over soon.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to demand, here's a final chapter for you all!**

Connor arrived home an hour later, he needed to clear his head for a bit, he felt bad for upsetting Abby, and he could see he was upsetting her. He quietly walked in to their flat to find Abby fast asleep on the sofa, the TV still on, and Rex lying near her. Sid and Nancy, their pet dictions who were also allowed to live back with them, the three creatures always went back to the ARC with them on a daily basis so they had the attention they needed. As they skidded across the room towards Connor, he cursed under his breath as they made noise.

"Guys, shhh." He whispered hoping they hadn't woken Abby and went along, playing with one another. As much as Connor wanted to talk to Abby after earlier at his lab, he was glad she was getting some rest, and now he had finally come back home, he could also catch up on some much needed sleep. Abby was right, he was exhausting himself. Connor looked at Abby sleeping peacefully on the sofa, but noticed what seemed to be mascara smudges across her face. He made her cry? That was the last thing he _ever _wanted to do. Connor sighed and turned off the telly, leaving Abby undisturbed and left her to sleep and dragged himself to bed, hoping to talk to Abby in the morning.

XX

Connor woke up the next morning he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and paused as he remembered the night before, but before he do anything about it, he felt someone move beside him, _no-one was there last night were they? _He asked himself and turned to his side, smiling at the sight he saw. Abby sleeping next to him. She must have joined him during the night. He watched her for a few minutes as she began to wake up and smiled down at her.

"Morning," he whispered, he knew now was his chance to apologise about last night back at the ARC.

"Morning," Abby groaned but gave him a slight smile.

"Abs..." Connor began, but stopped as his phone began to ring, and sighed as he saw who it was.

"Phillip?" Abby sighed as she dragged herself out of bed to make herself a coffee.

"Y-yeah," Connor nodded and sighed, not knowing whether to pick it up or not. He decided to leave it...for now. He needed to make an apology. A very important one, Connor followed Abby downstairs to the kitchen, where he could smell coffee brewing. "Enough for me?" he asked, trying to put on his cute face, but Abby just looked at him, but reluctantly made him one.

"Here," she whispered and passed him his coffee; just the way he liked it, milky with 2 sugars.

"Thanks," Connor smiled and took a sip, "Oh that's good," He grinned, but Abby just looked down at her mug of coffee, "Abby..." Connor sighed looking at her, and placed his coffee on the worktop and took her free hand and held it, "I'm sorry about last night, this work..."

"I know," Abby whispered and nodded, "I know it's 'important'."

"I'm sorry though, I _do _love you, and I thought you knew that-"

"Connor I do, but lately..." she whispered and sighed, looking down at the ground. "Works been getting in the way."

"Do you not..." Connor trailed; panic filling him as his heart sunk slightly.

"No, no! I do, I love you Connor, despite all the stupid things you do sometimes," She smiled up at his gently, "That's why I love you, and I'll always love you."

"Good, like I've said, it'd be a pretty lonely place without you here." Connor smiled, "I don't want this to break us apart."

"Then just take one night off? For me?" She begged, she hoped if he realised there was more than just 'New Dawn', he might lay off the work for a while, and stop working the nights, giving her and Matt a bit more time to figure things out and hopefully stop whatever was going to happen, from happening.

"Okay," He nodded, "Tonight? I'll come with you, and we can spend the whole night together."

"Tonight sounds perfect," Abby nodded and smiled at him, kissing him lightly, she hated arguing and fighting with Connor, and she knew just because he had one night off from doing his work, didn't mean that from now on he'll just work every other night until he's finished Phillip's work. But for now she would let it slip, for one night tonight, after work, she had her Connor back.

But she knew it may be for one night, and one night only.

The End.

_**Thoughts? Click the review button and let me know, I wasn't really sure what to write if I honest.**_

_**Review and let me know!**_


End file.
